Jaqos Naherris
Bio Jaqos was born in the eighth moon of 350AC,to a “merchant” father named Aeror Naherris and a keyholder of the Iron Bank of Braavos mother named Heleya Hestyr. In public, his father was known as a renowned merchant, but in truth, he was a smuggler, and he taught his son a great deal about smuggling, from the day the boy could talk and walk. His mother was almost the complete opposite, an honest keyholder to the Iron Bank, and she got her money from her parents, who were both keyholders too, and wealthy ones at that. Jaqos was born and raised in a rather wealthy family, that is undeniable, but he never let that affect the way he viewed the rest of the world. Only 3 years after his birth, Jaqos got a baby brother Lysoros. During both of their childhoods, they were both taught in the ways of Water Dancing, Jaqos by the former First Sword of Braavos, and Lysoros by Jaqos. By the time of his teenage years, Jaqos was extremely good with the sword, being among the best of Braavosi Bravos in his time, and not long after, when he reached 19, the only person that could match his skills on the streets, in the duels, was his own 16-year-old brother. They both lurked around the position of the First Sword, but it was clear that the older, and more experienced brother, would always win, but Lysoros wouldn’t give up. When Jaqos was 23, his father left on a boat for a far away land, which would have been ordinary, if not for the storm that started raging only 2 days after his father’s departure. Weeks passed, even moons, and his father was presumed dead, and it was also presumed that his ship sunk. That was until a man appeared at Jaqos’ doorstep claiming he was a survivor from his father’s boat, and that his father managed to dock safely in some small village before the storm, but it was during his return from the lands of Westeros that his boat was attacked by pirates. By a pirate captain called Sobha Dal, specifically. Both Jaqos and Lysoros were so shaken by their father’s death, they were willing to offer whatever the Faceless Men asked for so they could get vengeance for their father. It wasn’t as stories told, what they requested, all the Faceless Man they hired wanted was for the brother that was to say the pirate’s name to come and serve at the House of Black and White. The brothers decided that they should duel, the winner would go on to become the First sword of Braavos, and the loser would go on to become no one. As expected, Jaqos won, and as the brothers were about to say farewell, Lysoros got carried away in his own envy and pride, and stabbed his own brother in his leg, about 4 times in a row, so that Jaqos could never be the First Sword. Though the wounds healed to some extent, Jaqos was scarred for life, not by the looks, but because the people who examined his wound said and were sure that Jaqos would never be able to fight again. (Deformity) Days seemed like years to Jaqos, as he couldn’t even feel his left leg, not for the first year after his wounding. As he wasn’t able to fight, he decided to take his part of the family wealth and sail to Westeros, but only after he took his time to discuss everything he could do there to earn himself money with many merchants that have been there. He had decided, he had just about enough money to open an Inn, and where was a better place for an Inn than the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. (tradecraft) Jaqos was always a smart fellow, but in Braavos, he listened to his sword, and not his brain, and in Westeros, that needed to change, so it did. He made his Inn known to the small folk, especially the ones that couldn’t pay much, as Jaqos believed that it would be better to have more people that can pay less in his inn, than the opposite. He wasn’t living luxuriously, he only took a small room for himself in the inn, and as for his personnel that worked for him, he mostly took the poorest people he could find, so instead of pay, he could offer them food and a room. Slowly but surely, his inn grew and so did his knowledge in Westerosi business. Jaqos made his inn bigger and bigger the more money he earned, only investing in it, and nothing else. He made friends in the richer parts of King’s Landing, and the rest of the Crownlands, and his inn was now known not only as a place for the poorest, but for the richer too. In time, he bought land from those who had houses surrounding his inn, so he could expand it. In the first 3 years of business, his inn already had stables, many rooms for richer and poorer clientele, as well as girls for those that wanted them. Even next to all that he had accomplished with his inn, Jaqos knew that a simple building like that couldn’t get him renowned, so he started buying land outside King’s Landing, the farms and the mills, so he could get more supplies for his inn, but also for trading with others, so slowly, step by step, Jaqos became a merchant. (tradecraft(e)). His business was growing day by day, and so was his wealth, he managed to buy himself a nice big house in King’s Landing, but he rarely stayed in it. He was mostly travelling across the continent, staying out of the Lords and Ladies’ ways, and making friendships with the rich all over Westeros. Not much time passed, and Jaqos had a perfectly orchestrated plan to get even more wealth, even more renown, he now needed to step into a higher circle of people. He started opening establishments all over Westeros, from Dorne to the Riverlands and to King’s Landing, establishments that could prove rather acceptable even to the Lords and Ladies, as he had many people working in those establishments. They were open to sheltering people that needed to be hidden, to keeping noble and not-so-noble intimate relations secret, with many kinds of whores being available to those who just had the money. Money was all it took, money was all Jaqos needed and wanted. Until a certain time, that was. Jaqos felt how it tasted to have money and fame in Braavos, and he felt how it tasted to have money in Westeros, but now he needed to have fame in Westeros. Because most of his establishments were rather secretive about their clientele, Jaqos’ employees were also secretive about their boss’ identity, that was until Jaqos started visiting his brothels all over Westeros, but mostly in King’s Landing, and introducing himself as the owner. He was known among some of his clientele, and that was mostly because of the stick he still needed to walk. His leg had made progress, as Jaqos could stand without his stick, but not walk, not even close to walk. Recent Activity 350AC - Jaqos Naherris is born 353AC - Lysoros Naherris is born 373AC - Aeror Naherris Dies, Jaqos is wounded, Lysoros leaves to become a Faceless Man 374AC - Jaqos sails to Westeros 375AC - Jaqos opens his inn in King’s Landing 379AC - Jaqos opens a chain of high-end brothels in the capital and the rest of big cities Family * Aeror Naherris, Jaqos’ father - 373AC; deceased * Heleya Naherris, Jaqos’ mother - ???; unknown * Jaqos Naherris - * Lysoros Naherris, Jaqos’ brother - ???;unknown Category:Merchant Category:Braavosi